Christmas In Arizona
by LilVirga
Summary: Spend Christmas with Julia Chang, Christie Monteiro, Asuka Kazama, Lili Rochefort, Leo Kliesen.
1. Christmas In Arizona

**Christmas in Arizona**

**Okay, this is my first time actually writing a Tekken fanfic. I love Tekken since I was 2, but seriously started playing since I was 9. So this is an AU-ish, Christmas Special centering around Julia, Christie, Asuka, Lili, and Leo.**

**Summary: Julia is college honor student who has come home for Christmas. She is working on a 1000 word report for an experiment she's working on to save the enviroment. But across the street, Zafina is throwing a Christmas party. Will she be able to put a stop to it.**

The door opened revealing a young woman, about eighteen. She had earthy colored brown hair pulled into a long braid. She had a rather babyish face for a college student, with leafy green eyes, now wide with excitement. She wore a white t-shirt with a greyish blue sweather over it, and jeans. She also had cowboy boots.

She was lugging a suitcase in one hand, and a backpack in the other.

"Julia!" exclaimed the woman who opened the door. The woman had dark hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail. She had a heart shaped face and wore a denim jacket with jeans. She held a duster in her hand (since she was cleaning).

"Hello, mother." Julia said, before her mother pulled her into a bone-crushing.

"You made it. Right before Christmas too. come in." Julia entered her small house. "Here I'll take that." Michelle (Julia's mother's name) said reaching for her suitcase. Julia pulled it back quick.

"No, I got it Mom." Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"Alright." The mother and daughter headed towards Julia's old room, where all was left was a bed, dresser, and desk with a computer on top. Julia plopped the suitcase and backpack on top. She let out a loud sigh.

"That was a tiring plane ride." she said, plopping next to her stuff on the bed. Michelle sat next to her daughter, smiling. She missed her. She liked having an extra hand for the firewood and the cooking and the dusting. As you may probably know, the Changs don't live a modern lifestyle.

They do everything themselves. With barely technology (except for the computer, which is used for school) but no television, video games, _dishwashers._

Why, you ask? Because the Chang's are ethusiastic about the enviroment. Ever since Michelle was a child. She passed it on to her adopted daughter and now she's going to college to become a scientist, to stop these terrible nature haters.

But, since Julia has been gone so long. She told her to forget all about it when she comes here and spend the time with Michelle. But...

"Julia, let me help you with your bags."

"That's okay mom, I got it."

"Don't be silly," Michelle said as she grabbed the first bag, Julia grabbed hold of it from the other side. "Julia, it's fine."

"Mom it's okay, I g-"

"Your tired, hon, you had a long plane ride."

"It wasn't that long, I just came from Massachussets."

"That's four hours sweetheart. Are you hiding something. Let me guess, you got a boyfriend an-"

"Mom~ it's no-AH!" Julia stopped mid sentence as she toppled over (they were tugging on it) the backpack ripping open, papers flying everywhere. Julia gasped, since her precious papers were scattered. She hastily tried to gather the pages until Michelle grabbed the one on her head.

**The Biodegradable Studies - by: Julia Chang**

"Julia!" Michelle groaned. Julia looked up with a face that was similar to a child caught doing something wrong. Michelle held up the page. "You promised."

"I'm sorry, mom. But, I just got so excited." Julia stood up. "We could be this close to saving the enviroment. We can save mankind."

"So your telling me that saving mankind and the enviroment is more important then spending Christmas with your own mother." Michelle said with a slightly hurt tone in her voice. Julia's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Um...when you put it that way..."

"Julia..." Michelle said with a scolding tone.

"Alright, I won't do it." she said.

"Promise?" Her mother asked. Julia hesitated.

"Promise." Julia said.

* * *

Throughout the day Michelle and Julia prepared for the holiday. They put up the Christmas tree and decorated it with all sorts of ornaments, decking the halls, baking cookies while singing christmas songs.

Unfortnately like all good days it comes to an end. Michelle let out a huge yawn.

"What a day." she said, stifling another humongous yawn. Julia glanced at the clock.

**10:21pm**

"Mom, why don't you get some sleep." Julia asked her. Michelle shook her head.

"But it's Christmas Eve." She yawned again.

"Don't worry, we still have tommorrow." Julia assured her. Michelle gave a tired smile.

"Alright, what are you going to do?" she asked. Julia rolled her eyes.

"I'll finish my novel. I might crash later too."

"Alright." Michelle gave her a quick peck before heading towards her room.

* * *

Once Julia was sure her mother was asleep, she closed her book and logged onto her computer. She grimaced at the sound of her computer groaning, hoping it wouldn't wake her mother up.

Once she got situated she got to work.

**-four topmost,students including I, have created important and large experiments for plants and wildlife and how dry life is becoming for mankind. However it must-**

Julia's train of thought was interupted by the sound of blaring music. Julia looked warily at the window by her bed. She headed towards the front of the house and saw the house across the street practically glowing. It was huge! It looked like a palace. Julia glared at the house that stood before her, but just closed the curtain.

_It is Christmas Eve, _she thought. She sat back down by the computer ignoring the sounds outside and letting her fingers dance across the keyboards.

About two hours past since and Julia was in a middle of a temporary writer's block. While she was pondering she realized that the party was growing louder. She tried to block out the sound and began chewing on her nail impatiently. She froze when she heard movement coming from her mother's bedroom. She shut off the monitor (before she saved) and took one of her blankets and cover the computer. She heard her mother's bedroom door open and she hopped on her bed grabbing her book.

Moments later, her mother entered the room in her night clothes, face groggy. They looked at each other for Ten solid seconds then she trudged to the window at the front of the house. Julia followed her. Michelle groaned.

"Ugh, it's that new woman from across the street, I should have known." Julia quirked an eyebrow.

"She's always causing trouble?" Michelle nodded.

"It's almost one o'clock in the morning." Julia looked at her mother's exhausted face.

"You want me to talk to her. Maybe she can turn the volume down a little." Michelle looked at her daughter.

"You'd do that for me." Julia nodded. Michelle carressed her hair. "Thank you, Julia."

"Just head back to sleep." Michelle smiled at her daughter and trudged back to bed. Julia grabbed her sweater and headed out the door.

* * *

Julia trotted across the street towards the fancy house that was causing alot of trouble for her dear mother. Julia stood in front, hesitating. There were alot of people here, a crowd almost.

She didn't do well with crowds. She walked towards the house, people bumping into her along the way. When she got inside, her head was throbbing with the music. People were dancing and yelling and...it was just chaos. Julia almost fell as she entered and a drink splashed all over her.

"Ugh!" she gasped. It burned her eyes a bit, but she continued with her "mission". She tapped a girl nearby. She just grimaced and shoved her out of the way. _Harsh _she thought. She saw another girl but decided on verbal communication.

"Excuse me." she asked. The girl turned around. She had pink fluffy hair and wore a orange dress with a white shirt underneath.

"Hai!" she said, bowing a bit. Julia self conciously bowed too.

"Um, do you know the person that owns the house?" she asked (well, actually she yelled)

"Hai! Zafina-san!" the pink haired girl grinned at Julia. Julia was slightly creeped out by the young woman.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked/yelled again.

"Hai!" _Is that all she says?_ The young woman grabbed Julia's hand and pulled her through the throngs of people. "I'm Alisa by the way." _So she does speak english._

"Er...I'm Julia." Alisa smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Julia-chan! Here she is." She pointed towards a beautiful indian woman with long black hair pulled into a long ponytail, and was wearing a red silky dress.

"Thank you." Julia said. Alisa bowed again (Julia bowing back) and she flew back where they last came. Julia felt a little intimidated by the older woman but netherless she walked towards her.

"Um, excuse me." Zafina looked up (causing Julia to flinch back a bit.)

"Do I know you?" The older woman asked, her heavy indian accent dripping off her words.

"No, you know my mother, Michelle Chang. I'm her daughter, Julia Chang."

"Ah yes, that native american woman in that little house across the street. And what brings you to my home. No offence, I love more guests. The more the merrier I say, but, you don't look like the one for such things." Julia involuntarily adjusted her glasses which emphasized what Zafina said.

"Well, yes, I'm not. I came to ask you, if maybe you can kindly let the music down just a little. My mother's had a long day, and she would like some sleep." Zafina merely laughed.

"I can not do that." Julia raised an eyebrow.

"Why not." Julia sked, slightly agitated by the woman's teasing tone.

"it would be unfair for the other people."

"It's just a little." Julia persuaded.

"Simosa?" Zafina offered, holding some sort of triangular food. Julia looked back at it alittle distastefully.

"Don't worry, there's no meat. I hear you Changs are vegetarians." Julia took it slowly.

"Um...thank you." Zafina stood up gracefully and held the small of her back guiding her towards the door.

"Don't worry, darling, the party is only going to last a little while longer."

"When you say a little while longer...?" Julia asked.

"Most likely all night. Buh-bye!" Julia stood there in shock. A pout made its way to her face as she took a dainty bite out of the simosa she had in her hand still.

"Mhm. It's pretty good." Julia commented aloud. But a spicy simosa wasn't enough to satisfy Julia. She dragged her feet home with her mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mother, I said, you can sleep." Julia scolded. Michelle yawned again.

"The music, was keeping me up still." Julia moaned inwardly. She looked back towards the party and back at her tired mother. She sighed. "Did you talk to Zafina?" Julia bit her lip.

"I'll try again. Simosa?" Michelle took the food from her daughter's hand.

"I just hope this won't go on all night." Michelle mumbled as she took a bite. "But, if all those people are there, only the spirits know when they'll leave." Julia's face then lit up with an idea. "Mmm..." her mother's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "This is good." Michelle said pointing to the simosa.

"Isn't it?" Julia said.

"Mhm..." Michelle hummed in agreement.

* * *

**2:33 am**

Julia was searching for the party host and finally found her in a man's lap. The man was big and tan, he had curly black hair and a beard growing on his face. he wore an outfit similar to a bull fighters.

"Oh, it's the Chang girl again." Zafina giggled.

"Zafina, please, I beg you."

"I'm sorry, I'm a little busy." she giggled again. Julia noted the empty beer bottles by the table. _She's drunk._

"¿Hey, la miel, quisiera que le demostrara un buen rato? " the man holding Zafina slurred. _Obviously he is too._

Julia paid him no mind as she decided to move on to plan B until:

"Julia-Chan~" sang a voice in nowhere in particular. Julia then was glomped (AN: Sorry ya'll) and collided with the floor.

"Hi...Alisa..." Julia wheezed as Alisa squeezed her. "I...can't...BREATHE...!" Julia gasped as the weight on her back was gone.

"Oops, sorry." Alisa apologized. She helped Julia up. "Let me introduce you to someone." Before Julia had time to respond Alisa was dragging her through the house.

"Lars-kun! Lars-kun!" Alisa called. "Lars-kun~" she sang again as she saw a man with blond spiky hair, wearing a grey jacket and jeans. "Julia-chan, this is Lars-kun! Lars-kun, this is Julia-chan!"

"Um, hi." Julia said gave a casual wave.

"So, how are you?" Alisa asked with a giggle. Julia was snapped back to reality.

"Um, I'm still having trouble?"

"Did Zafina-san give you a hard time?" she asked with real concern.

"Yeah. You see, my mother is very tired and well..." Alisa nodded.

"Oh, you too! Lars-kun is having the same problem!" Julia rose her eyes at him. He just nodded. "What are you going to do now?" Julia's mind began to reel as an idea formed inside her head.

* * *

Zafina was laughing with her friends, enjoying the party. Her eyes landed on two figures standing next to each other by the food table.

"Chang and Alexenderson is still here? If she thinks the party is over, she can forget it." Then the sound of choking could be heard coming from the food table area.

"Hey, someone's choking!" the music and the laughing stopped as everyone gather. Zafina jumped off Miguel's lap, almost stumbling as she made her way towards the crowd.

"Move out of the way!" she screeched stumbling past the people. A girl with pink hair was on her knees her hands wrapped around her throat gagging. Lars ran towards the scene (Luckily no one noticed him roll his eyes.)

He bent down behind Alisa and wrapped his arms around her body to perform the Heimlik Manover. After three hard thrusts, Alisa coughed up a kebab. Everyone applauded. Alisa looked towards her "savior" and hugged him.

"Thank you!" she said. Lars resist the urge to growl at the unwelcome intruder to his bubble.

Eventually the applause died down and someone said. "Guess, the party's over." And everyone filed out.

"Wait!" Zafina pleaded. When the house was empty except for five people, Zafina glared at the trio. "You planned this didn't you?" Julia shook her head.

"Why would we fake an emergency?" but Alisa couldn't hide her giggle. Zafina scoffed.

"Oh, I see. Well good night. But not for long!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever." Julia said. The her, Alisa, and Lars left the house. When the made it across the street Julia said, "Thanks guys, for your help."

"No problem." Alisa said.

"I didn't do it for you." Lars said coldly, for the first time that night. Then he walked off.

"Bye, Lars-kun!" Alisa said waving. Lars didn't bother to wave back. "Isn't he nice."

"Is he always like that?" Julia asked her.

"I don't know. I just met him." Julia just laughed. "here's my phone number!" Alisa said handing her a slip of paper. "Call me." Then she skipped off. Julia just smiled. _Sweet girl_

Julia turned on her heel towards her house.

* * *

**Sorry if Zafina or Alisa seemed out of character, but it was the only way to make the story work out. Review!**


	2. Christmas In Brazil

**Christmas In Brazil**

**Okay, this is taking place when Christie's grandfather was alive, so don't chew my damn ear off okay.**

**Summary: Christie wants to get her grandfather a watch for Christmas. But it starts to fall in the wrong hands. Will she get it back.**

It was a sunny day in Brazil, not very Christmasy but still it was everywhere. People were buying gifts, singing carols, everywhere you turned there were decorations. Christmas was Grandpa Monteiro's favorite holiday.

Ever since his granddaughter, Christie was 8 years old, she would ask,

"Grandpa? What do you want for Christmas?" and every year he will reply,

"I have everything I could ask for." So Christie never got him a gift. Which is going to change.

Whenever they went grocery, Christie noticed her grandfather's gaze on a watch that was displayed in the window. A smirk played on her lips.

So on Christmas Eve around six o'clock in the afternoon, Christie paid her trainer a little visit.

"Please?" she begged to Eddy Gordo.

"No, I am not handing you the money." he said sternly.

"Why?" she whined purposely.

"It's not my money. It's Kazama's."

"Why do you have _his _money." Christie asked.

"Don't turn the situation around." Eddy scolded. Christie sniffed at him.

"it's not like the money is for me. It's for my grandfather's gift." Christie explained.

"I'm sorry, Christie." Christie sighed in defeat. She pouted and sat at the edge of the couch crossing her arms. Eddy looked at her.

Christie knew, Eddy couldn't resist the pouty face she does. She stared at him with puppy dog eyes that just takes the cake. Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

They walked to the jewelery shop to buy Christie's grandfather a gift. After they paid -which took Eddy a long time to do since he was VERY hesitent- they left the shop with Eddy trudging and Christie skipping by his side.

On the way back, during Christie's idiotic giddieness, she stumbled a few times and actually fell once. But they made it back to Eddy's place with barely a scratch.

But that wasn't the issue at the moment. While putting some of the other Christmas presents Christie gasped.

"Eddy, did you take grandpa's present." he shook his head. Christie searched around all the bags dumoing them on the floor, but there was no sign of the silver watch.

"Didn't you put it in you pocket?" Eddy asked. Christie rechecked her pockets in her shorts. She went into hysterics.

"What if I dropped it! Someone could have picked it up, and thrown it away or threw in the ocean and-"

"Christie! Breathe!" Eddy said, his hands on her shoulders. She took a deep breath but it did not stop her wild eyes. "Let's just retrace our steps, okay?" Christie nodded.

* * *

"We went through this route eight times, Eddy! It's not here!" Christie was close to tears. Eddy then noticed an elderly lady that was on the bench since they came there earliar.

"Excuse me, miss?" Eddy asked. The lady looked up. "Have you seen a silver watch?" he asked. The lady nodded.

"I saw the two young women, pick it up." said the lady (which caused Christie to go to hysterics again). "They were an odd bunch, they didn't look like they were from around here. They were fighting alot too."

"What did they look like?" Eddy asked again.

"One was blonde and tall, and was scary looking. The other apppeared to be younger and wore a beautiful gown, she was the main one screaming." she described, remembering.

"That sounds alot like..." Christie let the thought trail.

* * *

**In a Hotel**

Nina Williams growled at the note she had in her hand. "We looked all over the damn continet, and I can't find Halle Silva!" Nina looked at her younger sister, who was still washing the watch.

"I don't understand why you can't just _buy_ Lee a watch. Isn't he all finicky and stuff."

"What he doesn't know, can't hurt him." Anna said. Nina shook her head.

* * *

Eddy and Christie entered The Rio De Janeiro Hotel.

"How do you know they are at this hotel?" Christie asked.

"Do you want your watch back or not, brown noser?" Eddy countered. Christie raised her arms in defense.

"Sorry, geez, Mr. Defensive." she mumbled. The two walked up to the front desk. "Um, excuse me, we're looking for a Nina and Anna Williams?" the man behind the desk picked up the phone.

In Nina and Anna's hotel room, the phone rang, Anna answered. "Hello?" she said seductively.

"Hello, Ms. Williams. Do you know a..."he gestured towards Christie.

"Christie Monteiro." she answered.

"a...Ms. Monteiro?" Anna slammed the phone.

"Their on to us!" she exclaimed. Nina rolled her eyes at her paranoid sister.

"Nuisance." she muttered as she exited the hotel room.

"Where are you going!" she cried.

"To see what idiot wants." Anna screeched.

"No! What if this is a trap!"

"How did you even become an assasin?"

**Downstairs**

"They'll be down shortly." the man behind the desk said. A few moments later:

"NINA!! NO!!" Nina then entered the lobby, with a bored expression. Shortly after Anna followed, not so collected as her older sister.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Have you seen a silver watch?" Eddy asked her. Nina eyes immedietely went to her sister, who was cowarding behind her. All eyes were on her.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"Anna." Nina stated. Anna didn't move. "I'm serious." _When are you not serious_ Christie wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut.

"...I don't have it..." she said.

"Liar." Nina said.

"It's true."

"Do I have to search you again?"

"...no..." After another moment of torment Anna gave up. She reached into her cleavege and took out a lipstick, a fan, her cellphone, and finally the watch.

"Yes! My grandfather's watch!" Christie exclaimed. She started kissing it then gagged.

"I still din't get the dirt off?" Anna asked.

"No, it was in between your breasts!" Christie shuddered then walked away. Eddy nodded a goodbye to Nina.

"Thank you." he said.

* * *

When they got back...again. They decided to wrap it now.

"Hand it over, Eddy." she looked towards him and his eyes widened. "No. Eddy, no! You did not lose the watch!"

"I..."

"EDDY NO!!"

"Calm down, I'm just playing around with you." he said handing her the watch. She sighed holding her hands to her heart.

"Don't do that." she said, laughing.

**Anna was OOC but I thought it was funny. REVIEW!**


	3. Christmas In Japan

**Christmas In Japan**

**Summary: Asuka brings her fiance with her to japan to celebrate Christmas with her family. But when her cousin, Jin visits too, chaos ensues.**

"Asuka. Asuka!" called a soft voice from next to her. She knew that voice anywhere. She turned around and smile at the love of her life, Hwoarang.

When they unboarded the plane Asuka mother gave her a big hug.

"Mom, this is my fiance, Hwoarang. He's from Korea.

Hwoarang couldn't help but roll her eyes at his future wife for saying where he's from straight away. But it was the little things that Hwoarang loved about her.

Hwoarang however, did not like the fact she is a Kazama. Her cousin was his rival, Jin Kazama. He didn't like that family at all. But, that didn't stop him from falling for Asuka.

The entire car ride, Asuka's mom fired the both of them questions like "How's America?" or "When did you meet? Where? How?" When they were about a few seconds away from their stop, Asuka mother said.

"Guess what, Asuka. I have a surprise." When they got to the front of the house Hwoarang and Asuka's jaw dropped. Waiting next to Asuka's father was Lee Chaolan, Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, and Jin Kazama. "Aren't you excited!" Asuka barely was able to nod.

Asuka's mom looked back and laughed. "Surpirsed?" she asked.

"Speechless." Asuka stated. When the car finally parked. Asuka got out of the car.

"Asuka, dear." her father came and gave his daughter a hug and kiss. Lee came down after him. "Hi!" he said.

"Hello." Asuka said, unethusiastically. She never did like her uncles. One was scary in an evil sense, the other was scary in a phony nice way. You know, like Ryan Seacrest but japanese.

"Let's see the husband to be." Lee sang. He looked in the car and looked back up. He then whispered to Asuka, "I think Hwoarang kidnapped your husband to be."

"...actually..."

"Uh oh. Your in trouble." he then scampered off trying to hide his giggles. Kazuya came down wondering what caused his poor excuse of a brother to act like a school girl. When he saw who was still in the car having a nervous breakdown he merely said, "Oh. that looks bad."

"Aw," Heihachi taunted. (Leave it to him to ruin everything right?) "is the guy a pussy?"

"Mr. Mishima!" Asuka's mother scolded.

"Don't act like nobody's heard it before." he spat. Hwoarang hesitemtly got out of the car. Asuka stood next to him and held his hand.

"E-everybody! I would like you to meet my f-fiance Hw-hwo-Hwoarang." All eyes looked to the nervouse Hwoarang, then at Jin's emotionless face, then back to Hwoarang's, then back to Jin's.

All Was Silent

* * *

Asuka and Hwoarang were able to avoid Jin throughout the day. Except one close call with Asuka.

When everyone was deciding room arrangements Lee and Kazuya got stuck with sharing a room. After much arguing and name calling (from Heihachi) Mrs. Kazama settled on Asuka and Hwoarang sharing a room since they are soon to be wedd (Of course Lee made a comment but I best keep it to myself) which made Asuka turn red and Hwoarang melting under Jin's destructive glare.

At the dinner table. Everyone was talking except for the younger adults. They were staring at their plates.

"So Asuka, tell everyone how you and Hwoarang met." Asuka cleared the lump in her throat.

Um, well, it was last Christmas:

_Flashback_

_There was a party and my friend went off with another guy. I was alone so I decided to leave the party. but I forgot that I rode with my friend Ling. So I had to wait outside for Ling to be done but I got bored._

_I hadn't realized Hwoarang standing next to me. Next thing you know, we started talking. He offered me a ride on his bike._

End of flashback

"We then went back to my place and-" she stopped when she remembered what happened next. They began making out and the next morning....

"we had some hor chocolate. The End!" Asuka took a couple of fast bites of her dumplings. Lee chuckled. Asuka took a sneaky peek at Hwoarang and he was very focused on his dumplings. Jin was listening intently to the conversation. He didn't look as harsh as before, but still.

After dinner while she was heading to her room she realized Jin was behine her.

"Asuka. I need to talk to you." Asuka's eyes were wide with fear. What is he going to do?

"I know I didn't seem supportive about you and Hwoarang but, after hearing your story, I realize I shouldn't let my rivalry with him get in the way of your...happiness." Asuka stood there dumbfounded. He's okay with me and Hwoarang.

"Your nor mad?" she asked him.

"...I wished you picked someone else...but...this isn't my business..." Asuka stared at him in surprise. "But if he hurts you I will run him over with his bike." then he left. Asuka just shrugged. Well, he's gotta keep his cool.

**Okay, I personally didn't like this one. And this was the one I was looking foward to. Review.**


	4. Christmas In France

**Christmas In France**

**Summary: Lili loves the holidays, but her father doesn't. Can she give a hpliday cheer?**

The sun rose above the sky, waking up a certain blonde. She opened her eys, sat up in her bed, and stretched. She hopped out of bed humming "It's Beggininng to look a lot like Christmas" as she got ready for her morning shower.

However in the room across the corrider, a man in his late 30s groaned and trudged towards his bathroom. Why was he so tired. Because at work they were having a small Christmas Party.

His boss made him stay after work for "one glass" which turned into five long glasses. _I hate Christmas._ He thought.

Downstairs Sebastion was making Lili's favorite breakfast, Blueberry Pancakes and eggs. He too was singing a carol in a merry tune. How he loved Christmas. Ever since he was a young boy.

Lili danced down the stairs running into her father. "Morning daddy!" she cheered. her father rubbed his eyes.

"Hmm...? Oh...morning Sweet potato." He grabbed the newspaper Sebastion took in and sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Sebastion." she said as she twirled around the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ms. Emilie. How is your Christmas Morning?" he asked setting down her plate.

"It's lavishingly, how was yours?" she asked sitting down.

"Why, it was...merry..." The two of them giggled. "How was yours Sir?" he asked his master.

"Hm, oh yeah good, good." he said before he read his newspaper.

"Daddy, is something troubling you?" Lili asked.

"No, sweetie, daddy's just tired."

"Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore, you can tell me if something is troubling you?"

"There really isn't a trouble."

"Would you like some, fruit with your pancakes, sir?" Sebastion offered.

"No, thank you Sebastion."

"Well, I'm off to school." Lili sang. Skipping merrily out the door. "Have a great day!"

"You too, pumpkin." Mr. Rochfort mumbled.

* * *

After school Lili skipped to her father's office with a wrapped present in her hand. mr. Rochefort looked up from his work.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Your Christmas present, silly." she told him. He quirked an eyebrow. "Here, I want you to open it now." Lili put the present on top of the desk.

They sat there staring at it, until Lili scooted the present .Rochefort gave up his staring contest with the box and took it in his hands. He carefully unwrapped the present (Making Lili impatient) and opened his box of...

...shoes. White shoes, with glitter on the sides. Mr. Rochefort looked up at his daughter, whom he gave everything to, whether it be a pair of ice skates or an ice rink.

"You like it, daddy?" Mr. Rochefort tried to give his best smile. "Read the card!" she told him. He looked back in the box and stuffed in one of the shoes was a piece of paper with writing on it. He took it and read aloud.

My daddy is the greatest;  
The best dad there ever was.  
He always brings me lots of joy;  
He's my very own Santa Claus.

My daddy can do anything;  
He's smart as smart can be.  
I love to walk and hold his hand  
To show he belongs to me.  
I love my daddy!

Mr. Rochefort smiled at the poem letting the memories take over.

_Flashback_

_Lili was only six years old and her father was entering her room. She was playing with her Barbie Dolls. She noticed her father some into the room._

_"Hi daddy!" she said with a wave. He waved back. "You want to play dolls with me?" she asked him. he shook his head. She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please." she begged. _

_"Alright, honey." Lili giggled as she got a Ken doll._

_"This is you." she said handing him the doll. "I'm Kelly." She then looked around. She held up a little stubby finger and ran out of the room. A few moments later, her mother was tugged by the six year old._

_"Emilie, what are you doing?" her mother laughed._

_"We're all going to play dolls." she told her. Her mother giggled and sat on the floor next to her husband. Lili handed her a Barbie doll. "That's you. Okay, let's play."_

_"lili" was in the kitchen waiting for her mother to come to the table. "Mommy," 'Lili' said, "Where's daddy?"_

_"Daddy should be coming home soon." 'mommy' said. It was quiet for a moment. "I said, Daddy, should be coming home soon."_

_Mr. Rochfort took that as his cue to enter the picture. he felt awkward. "I'm home." he said._

_"Yay, daddy's home." 'Lili' cheered. The played for alittle while longer until Mrs. Rochefort announced Lili's bedtime. Lili Complied and headed towards the bathroom to get ready._

_"Your an amazing dad." Mrs. Rochefort said, still talking through the doll._

_"Only because your an amazing mom." he said, doing the same thing._

_"And we have an amazing little girl." Mrs Rochefort then leaned foward and gave her husband a long passionate kiss._

End Of Flashback

Mr. Rochefort looked at her daughter again, a smile playing on his lips.

"Come here." he said opening his arms. "Your the best present I ever had. I love you, Emilie."

"I love you too, Daddy." she said, tears coming out of her eyes.

Sebastion watched the whole thing and smiled. he truly loved Christmas.

**The poems don't belong to me. Review.**


	5. Christmas In Germany

**Christmas In Germany**

**Summary: It is Leo's first Christmas without her mother, what can she do?**

Leo walked down the Shopping District in Germany. Not really shopping but browsing. She knew it was going to be like this. Every Christmas she spent it with her mom. Now that she's gone, Merry Christmas, doesn't really feel so Merry. Why did she go back to germany for Christmas. It wasn't like there was anyone she can share it with.

"Excuse me, sir?" said a man behind the desk. Leo didn't even bother to correct him. "Do you need any help buying anything? Are you looking for anything?" Leo just shook her head.

"No, thank you sir. I was just leaving?" she said turning towards the exit.

"You sure, we have something for special someones." he said, trying to change her mind.

"I don't have much money on me right now? Only a couple of bucks."

"it's alright, it doesn't cost that much." he reached under the desk and pulled out a little green box. He opened the lid and inside were...wristbands. Two.

No, they were rings, keychains, they were scrunchie wristbands. Not even a Christmas one or any type of Spiritual Reference. They were white, with a black star in the middle.

"It may not be much, but it's a gift worth giving to someone else. Someone special. Doesn't even have to be a girl. It can be your best friend, or your brother or sister." he told her. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

_Why did I spend $1.00 on a couple of wristbands?_ she asked herself. The doorbell rang. Leo climbed out of her stool and opened the door.

Standing there, surprisingly, was Ling Xiaoyu. Leo was in her class in a school she went to all the way in America. She only spoke to her once for a School project. What was she doing all the way in Germany.

"Hiya!" she cheered.

"Hi?" Leo said, confused.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure...?" Leo said, but sounded more like a question. "Um, ling, what are you doing here."

"I came to visit you silly." she giggled after she said that.

"Don't you have family in China or something?" she asked, still confused on her whereabouts.

"I'm an orphan too. So I understand how it feels on Christmas." Leo was surprised. She never realized Ling was an orphan. she was always so cheerful and peppy. "Your always by yourself in school. So I spoke to Heihachi so I can locate you and, here I am! YAY!" she yelled.

"Yay." leo said. Ling rolled her eyes playfully.

"We'll have fun, we'll go sledding, set up a Christmas Tree, play in the snow, and read Christmas stories!" Leo looked at her like she spoke another language.

"Okay. One: There's no snow. 2: I don't do story time. 3: Why do you, out ALL people want to spend Christmas with me?" she asked again. Ling seemed serious this time.

"You seem lonely." she said softly. Leo didn't know how to react to that. She sighed.

"So, what do we do first?"

Ling's smile was so wide, leo couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Though, they didn't do what Ling said they would do, they still had a great time. They watched christmas movies together, and were talking through the entire thing. Ling took her shopping, They told each other secrets like how Ling liked Jin and how Leo showed a little interest in the british boxer, Steve.

They had a lot of things (Surprising, right) common. They both like dipping their chips in icecream, they both like bear like animals, and they both like Rock.

They were both exhausted at the end.

"So," Ling began, "where do i sleep?" she asked.

"We have a spare room." she told her. Leo showed Ling to her room and they sat there talking all night. They even talked about their parents, which they never did. Finall the two were ready to crash.

When Leo got up to let her new best friend sleep, she remembered something.

"Hey, ling." Ling sat back up. Leo tossed her one of the wristbands.

"Oooh," ling awed, "this is so cool! Thanks leo!" and she gave her a hug. It was the best christmas she ever had.

**I hoped you guys liked the stories. i might do some more Tekken fanfics sometimes. Mostly about Leo or Asuka since their two of my favorite characters. REVIEW**


End file.
